Love and War
by allalabeth
Summary: Songfic de la canción del mismo título. Primer intento de Sasunaru que he hecho. Si no te gusta el yaoi, no deberías entrar.


_Songfic de la canción del mismo título. No me gusta como me ha quedado. Creo que los Sasunaru no se me dan del todo bien. Lo que sí, es que un final así no me desagradaría para nada. Muy trágico y todo eso, pero un buen final._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto es de Sasuke. Sasuke muy versatil y reparte su tiempo entre Naruto, Orochimaru, Itachi y Kakashi. Esos creo que son de Kishimoto xDD_**

**_Advertencia: Yaoi, muertes de personajes_**

--..--

**Love and War**

--..--

**Promise that you always will  
keep candles lit on the windowsill **

-Usuratonkache...

Sasuke estaba cerca de Naruto. El cabello dorado de su antiguo compañero de equipo había perdido lustre o quizá era la situación la que no permitía que brillase tanto. No había un sólo resquicio de luz solar que hiciese relucir los mechones claros de pelo del niño huerfano que se había convertido en lo que siempre había soñado con ser. Había sacado todas las colas del zorro monstruoso que guardaba en su interior. Estaba fuera de control.

**you know I'll be comin' home  
You know I never wanted to go away  
**  
Cuando el Líder de Akatsuki golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto, Sasuke bajó la guardia de su propio combate. Itachi no desaprovechó la ocasión y el menor de los Uchiha voló por los aires hasta caer más lejos de Naruto. Impotente, vio como un Kakashi medio muerto trataba de acercarse a él. El chakra rojo del Kyuubi flotó en el aire, revoloteando alrededor del cuerpo de aquel que había sido condenado a llevarlo en su interior. Sasuke volvió a su propia lucha para impedir que Itachi lo hiriese una vez más. Gracias a una finta y a su gran nivel de taijutsu, logró golpear a su hermano mayor y lanzarlo lo más lejos que sus mermadas fuerzas se lo permitieron.

Una nueva explosión de chakra lo alertó. Naruto estaba dejando salir todo el poder que se ocultaba en su interior. Pero ni siquiera era Naruto. Su voz sonaba como la del Kyuubi que Sasuke había escuchado, hacía tanto tiempo, en el interior de la mente del rubio.

**but what am i supposed to say  
when i hear the sounds of the trumpet call **

Allí estaba Sasuke, en medio de una batalla campal a tres bandos: Konoha, Akatsuki y Hebi. A igual distancia de un Itachi que podía estar muerto o no y de un Naruto descontrolado que había empezado a demostrar, como aquella vez tanto tiempo atrás, que era más duro de lo que parecía. Sin moverse ni hacia uno ni hacia el otro, vio a Sakura acercarse a su compañero de equipo. Por fin parecía que la pelirrosa había dejado de centrar su atención en Sasuke para posarla sobre alguien que todos sabían que bebía los vientos por ella. Sasuke sintió más ganas de destrozarla que nunca. Mientras fuesen tras él, nadie se fijaría en Naruto. Y Naruto sería sólo para Sasuke, era el destino de ambos terminar juntos. Pero Uzumaki, iluso, había dejado que todos se acercasen a él con la misma intensidad que se lo había permitido a Sasuke en su momento.

Cuando, paralizado, fue testigo del golpe mortífero que le daba a Sakura supo que nada ni nadie podría parar a ese Naruto descontrolado y agresivo y que iba a terminar conviertiendose en lo que siempre había evitado: el asesino y el monstruo del que lo acusaban de ser desde que ni siquiera entendía que significaba asesino, monstruo o acusar.

¿Itachi o Naruto?

Ya había elegido una vez y repetiría esa elección mil veces más.

**who says  
All is fair in love and war**

Corrió hacia Naruto poniendo todo su empeño en detenerlo. Estaba a cien metros cuando Yamato y Kakashi fueron apartados más brutalmente que Sakura. Cincuenta metros y el líder era hecho pedazos contra el suelo por las manos de Naruto. Diez y Karin era aplastada sin piedad o consideración alguna.

**Your pictures kept close to my heart  
letters all but fall apart**

El tiempo se detuvo cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Ojos rojos rasgados contra los ojos rojos Uchiha. Más malditos unos que otros.

-Usuratonkache...

Una vez más, el insulto salía de los labios del Uchiha en dirección a su compañero de equipo. Nadie conocía el secreto de esa palabra. Nadie, probablemente ni el propio Naruto, imaginaba que para Sasuke decir usuratonkache a Naruto era como decirle que lo amaba. Con nadie más utilizaba ese tono. A nadie más insultaba. Sólo a él. Sólo a Naruto, a SU usuratonkache.

**each night i read them over again**

-Dobe...

Porque lo que quedaba de Naruto, fuese lo poco que fuese, jamás olvidaría a Sasuke. Fueron los brazos protectores del Uchiha los que rescataron la conciencia de Naruto a la luz. Los brazos heridos pero fuertes que lo abrazaron nada más sus labios dejaron salir, entrecortado y casi sollozante, el insulto. Significaba lo mismo. Ahora los dos lo sabían.

-¿Itachi?

-Da igual.- y era cierto. Sasuke repetiría su elección mil veces. Naruto primero, Itachi después. El resto del mundo podía irse al infierno.- Van a condenarnos. A muerte. Nos odiarán más.

-Lo sé. No quiero vivirlo de nuevo. No viviré con ello.

-Para mí esta claro desde que decidí buscar venganza.

-Yo he sido el sexto Hokage.

-Yo he matado a Itachi.

-Hemos cumplido¿no?

-Sí. Es suficiente.

**You know i never wanted to go away  
but what am i supposed to say  
when i hear the sounds of the trumpet call  
who says  
You know i never wanted to go away  
i swear  
its war**

-Usuratonkache...

-Dobe...

Compartieron una mirada más. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Y lo harían sintiendo todavía el calor de los brazos del otro y sus voces susurrando sus declaraciones de amor eterno. Había que destrozar al Kyuubi antes de que él acabase con todo.

-Rasengan...

-Chidori...

El brazo derecho de Sasuke atravesó el pecho de Naruto. La mano del rubio sobresalía en la espalda del moreno. Fue la guerra. Era la guerra la que los había empujado.

--..--

_Quiero verlos morir así snif, snif, snif... Recibir tomates sería una alegría xDD_

--


End file.
